Poke Potter
by Slythewyn
Summary: .HP/DM. Quand Facebook débarque à Poudlard, plus personne n'est à l'abri des regards indiscrets !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, Facebook à Mark Zuckerberg.

**Auteur :** Slythewyn

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Pairing : HP/DM**, **GW/PP, HG/MF **et peut être d'autres...

_Je sais, cela n'a rien d'original, mais j'avais envie d'essayer._

**POKE POTTER**

**Harry James Potter **est maintenant ami avec **Hermione Granger** et 213 autres personnes.

**Harry James Potter** a modifié ses informations de profil.

**Harry James Potter** a indiqué qu'il était **célibataire.**

**Harry James Potter **a rejoint le groupe **C'est pour apprendre l'Histoire de la magie que Nicolas Flamel a inventé la pierre philosophale**

**Ronald Weasley **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry James Potter**

Bienvenue parmi nous vieille branche...

**Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger** et **11 autres personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley<strong> et **Parvati Patil** aiment **Gryffondor, Carnivore**

**Ginny Weasley **est** en couple et c'est compliqué. **

**Ginny Weasley** I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstick** (8)**

**Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell, **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley **?

**Ginny Weasley** :D

**Ronald Weasley **Que personne, garçon, fille, ou calmar géant ne s'avise de toucher à ma soeur !

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Harry James Potter**

Que les choses soient claires, je t'ai accepté en ami dans le simple but de pouvoir t'espionner.

**Vin Sang Crabbe, Gregoy Goyle, Blaise Zabini **et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Hannah Abott**

Avec l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, j'vais pas avoir le temps de finir ce devoir sur les mandragores... Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de commencer sans moi ?

**Hannah Abott** Pas de problème, Harry ! Un binôme est censé s'entraider, et je suis la plus douée de nous deux en botanique. Je ferais tes deux rouleaux de parchemins à ta place, tu peux voler tranquille !

**Ernie Macmillan** Vas y Harry ! Si tu bas Serpentard ce weekend, on pourra s'affronter pour la demi-finale... Pas de lézard dans la course ! (**Justin Flinch-Fletchey** et **Cedric Diggory** aiment ça.)

**Harry James Potter** a rejoint la page **Avant on embauchait des orphelins chinois, maintenant il y a Pouffsouffle**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter <strong>aime **Je ne suis pas schizophrène, je partage ma tête avec Vous-savez-qui**

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood **et 75 autres personnes participeront à l'événement _Sortie à Pré-au-Lard_

**Draco Sang-pur Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur** de** **Harry James Potter**

Potter, toi et ta balafre il m'a semblé vous voir près du Chaudron Baveur... Explique moi comment cela serait possible, vu que ta mère est morte et que par conséquent, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard ?

**Fred Weasley, George Weasley **et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

**Harry James Potter** aime **Sympa, ta cape** !

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkison <strong>a rejoint le groupe **Si toi aussi tu as le Sinistros**

**Harry James Potter **Incroyable ! On aurait donc au moins un point en commun … ?

**Ginny Weasley** Au moins … ;)

**Millicent Bullstrode **et **Luna Lovegood **aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Pansy Parkinson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy<strong> a rejoint le groupe **Non, tu n'es pas un sorcier. Tu es juste un cracmol avec une baguette.**

**Draco SangPur Malfoy** Merlin, que quelqu'un avada kedavrise ce tordu de Londubat !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Gregory Goyle** Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

**Draco SangPur Malfoy **Renversé son cinquantième chaudron... juste à côté de moi ! J'ai de la bave de crapaud plein ma nouvelle robe !

**Harry James Potter **Malfoy, si tu ne faisais pas équipe avec Zabini, il y a longtemps que ton propre chaudron t'aurait explosé au visage... Quand on ne sait pas faire la différence entre un vif d'or et un bézoard, on se la ramène pas.

**Draco SangPur Malfoy** Fais attention à toi mon petit pote potter, mes copains détraqueurs pourraient bien apparaître sur le terrain samedi...

**Hermione Granger **La bave de crapaud (qui se marie très bien avec ta robe verdâtre, au passage) n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

**Hermione Granger** aime **Un bon Serpentard est un Serpentard mort**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter <strong> Vivre dans un placaaaaaaard, c'est difficile pour un mec de ooooonze ans qui a la sorcelleriiiiiie

**Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Nostalgique, Potter ?

**Harry James Potter **Tu aimerais bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter, Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy et 57 autres personnes <strong>participent à l'événement_Bal d'Halloween à Poudlard. _

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **est en_partenariat domestique _avec**Vin Sang Crabbe.**

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson **Toi aussi tu as décidé de faire ton coming-out ?

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Non, il me fallait juste un larbin pour porter mes affaires en prévision du bal.

**Pansy Parkinson **Ah bon … :( et tu viens déguisé ?

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Bien sûr ! Je seraile Basilic le plus sexy de Poudlard !

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong> aime **Raquetter des elfes de maison dans les cuisines la nuit. **

**George Weasley **Esquimaux au citron ?

**Fred Weasley **Non, Whisky Pur Feu !

**Harry James Potter, Ronald Weasley et Parvati Patil **aiment ça.

**Dean Thomas ** Pour les planques à boisson de la soirée d'Halloween, y'a un chouette cachot dans l'aile droite du château...

**Fred Weasley **Merci pour le tuyau, on file se chercher ça...

**Seamus Finnigan **Je viens de croiser Rogue et les jumeaux là-bas... ça sent le roussi...

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley <strong>Et une retenue de plus avec la Chauve-Souris...

**Fred Weasley **aime **Récurer des chaudrons en chanson**

**Fred Weasley **Tu es moche, tu es triste, tu sais faire des marmites (8)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter <strong>Partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulière pour la soirée du bal…

**Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane et 46 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger **Ne fais pas attention à ces filles Harry, elles aiment ton statut parce que tu es l'Elu.

**Rita Skeeter **Harry, mon hippogriffe en patacitrouille, je serais ravie de t'accompagner au bal d'Halloween...

**Harry James Potter **aime** Le lion ne s'associe pas avec le cafard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy <strong>Haut les coeurs, messieurs-dames, SexyDraco débarque pour mettre le feu ce soir !

**Millicent Bullstrode, Théodore Nott **et **Cedric Diggory** aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley** Haut-le coeur, surtout, oui...

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Roux-nald, et si tu te trouvais une belette de compagnie, au lieu de profaner mon mur ?

**Ronald Weasley** Que je sache, tu n'as pas non plus trouvé fouine à ton pied Malfoy ;)

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis toujours en rut !

**Théodore Nott** : Eeeeeeen ruuuuuuut !

**Blaise Zabini **Une question me turlutte … Pourquoi attendre les Griffy pour ouvrir le FireWhisky ?

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **J'ai lancé un pari contre mon pote Potter. Il prétend que les Serpents ne savent pas boire...

**Harry James Potter **Pari tenu, Malfoy. Le premier qui s'écroule a une dette envers l'autre.

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown** et 17 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **Ce soir les Serpentard affrontent les Gryffondor (Côté Gryffondor)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley <strong>Avis à la population... C'est pas que Dumbledore et ses biéraubeurres tièdes ne nous suffisent pas, mais mon frère et moi venons d'ouvrir un stand de ravitaillement clandestin dans la Salle sur Demande... :)

**Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et 66 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Bullstrode <strong>Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Draco Malfoy est en train de traîner Potter dans les cachots … ?

* * *

><p><strong>Parvati Patil<strong> Can you dance like a Hippogriff, Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma (8)

**Ginny Weasley** Ce bal nous a ruiné, mais c'était gigantesque ! Merci** Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley, **les meilleurs frères du monde, et merci **Pansy Parkinson **pour cette fin de nuit inoubliable, hihihi...

**Pansy Parkinson aime ça. **

**Luna Lovegood** Plus jamais de mélange jus de citrouille/hydromel...

**Hermione Granger et Marcus Flint **aiment **C'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on embrasse n'importe qui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter <strong>a rejoint le groupe** Plaque moi contre un caveau et parle moi en ****Fourchelang**

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Si tu fais référence à la soirée d'hier, j'avais simplement bu beaucoup trop de bièraubeurre … !

**Harry James Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ...<em>

_**Références en vrac : Mission Cléopatre/Michael Youn/Katy Perry/Gad Elmaleh... **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant toute chose, **merci **à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews « anonymes »,** Skyle **et **Summer Blue, **en espérant que vous pourrez retrouver cette histoire dans les méandres de !_

_Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, j'en suis désolée (pleine période de partiels...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 2<strong>

**Harry James Potter **et **Ronald Weasley** ont rejoint le groupe **Si toi aussi tu trouves que les bouquins de Lockhart brûlent bien**

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** aime **Il y a certaines choses qui ne se demandent pas. Pour tout le reste, il y a l'Imperium. **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> En Botanique nique nique, je m'en vais tout simplement...

**Neville Londubat** et** Hannah Abott **aiment ça.

**Hannah Abot**t Je te dis à dans cinq minutes ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle rend les rouleaux de parchemins...

**Ronald Weasley** Oui, et j'ai écris n'importe quoi ! Je suis dans le Bulbobulb x_x

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> Avoir Excellent en Bota, ça n'a pas de prix. Merci **Hannah Abott **!

**Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Neville Londubat** Optimal ! Pour une fois que je te bats, Harry !

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** Normal, Londubat, grâce à tes parents tu as l'expérience des légumes en tout genre. Les plantes n'ont plus aucun secret pour toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a rejoint le groupe **Un jour, les moldus domineront le monde. Mais pas demain, demain il y a le_s Bizzar's Sisters_ en concert. **

**Harry James Potter, Ronald Weasley, Lavande Brown e**t 78 autres personnes participeront à l'événement_Bizzar's Tour On The Rock – 26 novembre_

**Fred Weasley **Ceux qui veulent des billets moitié-prix, point de vente habituel dans la Salle sur Demande !

**Blaise Zabini ** Non merci, j'ai déjà ma place en Carré Gallion. Tu peux te garder tes tickets de seconde main. (**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott** et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça).

**Justin Flinch-Fletchey **Combien, les billets ?

**George Weasley **36 mornilles pour les Gryff, 40 pour Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle et 60 pour les Serpentard.

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **C'est parce que les griffons sont tous des pouilleux sans le sou que vous leur faites des tarifs préférentiels ? :)

**Harry James Potter **Merci du compliment, Draco, mais tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'en plus d'être monstrueusement sexy et célèbre, je suis aussi outrageusement riche. Mes amis et moi ferons coucou aux tiens dans le Carré Gallion.

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Au secours... Surtout ne profites pas de la foule qu'il y aura pour te coller à moi.

**Harry James Potter **Comme si j'avais besoin de la foule pour ça... Il me suffit d'un simple « Accio petit con prétentieux »

**Dean Thomas** C'est tous les Serpentard que tu risques de te ramasser, là, Harry. (**Ronald Weasley** aime ça.)

**Harry James Potter **Accio petit con prétentieux avec un bébé Magyar à pointes tatoué sous le nombril ? (34 personnes aiment ça)

**Dean Thomas** HAHAHA ! Sans déconner ?

**Pansy Parkinson** Je confirme, c'est trop mignon d'ailleurs...Mais comment tu le sais ? (25 personnes aiment ça)

**Rita Skeeter **Merci pour l'information, 'Ry !

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** Potter, tu es un homme mort.

**Harry James Potter** Oh oui, Drake, viens me punir avec ta méchante baguette.

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Et cesses immédiatement tes allusions malsaines !

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>Allumeeeeeer le feuuuuu (8)

**Dean Thomas **Tu crains, Seam', les BS sont en ville et tu chantonnes encore ces vieux machins moldus ! Viens danser avec nous, les Weasley ont encore quelques billets à vendre.

**Seamus Finnigan **C'est un groupe de mauviettes, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Amusez vous quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> En direct de la file d'attente... C'est la folie ici ! Tout le monde se bouscule ! (18 personnes aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** C'est la quatorzième fois qu'on me marche sur les pieds, il y a une cohue dingue ! Je plains les gens qui sont dans la queue des gradins, les détraqueurs encerclent une entrée minuscule, il faut pas être trop gros...

**Ha Grid** Personne n'est gros ! (**Millicent Bulstrode** et **Le Moine Gras** aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott <strong>C'est quoi ce groupe pourri en première partie … ?

**Hermione Granger **_Ministry Of Magic_, ce sont des moldus, et ils sont géniaux ! Des artistes de haut-rang !

**Théodore Nott** Ca serait mieux s'ils étaient de Pré-au-Lard... Hahaha. (**Vin Sang Crabbe** aime ça.)

**Blaise Zabini** Des moldus ...? Ceci explique cela... Dégagez ces mendiants, on veut du vrai son, nous !

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric Diggory <strong>Alors, il est magnifique ce concert ou il est pas magnifique ? (48 personnes aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **Drake, t'es où bordel ? Fletcher nous fait passer en coulisses dans dix minutes !

**Ronald Weasley **a écrit sur le mur de** Harry James Potter **Harry, je sais pas où t'es passé mais je suis avec Mione, j'espère que tout va bien, on se retrouve à la sortie, devant la statue du gobelin !

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley<strong> After au _Chaudron_ dès maintenant pour ceux qui le veulent... (17 personnes aiment ça)

**Ronald Weasley** Ça sera sans nous, on a paumé Harry …

**Colin Creevey **Je viens et je vends des affiches dédicacées par les _Bizzar's Sisters_, 10 noises petit format, et 25 le grand. (**Lavande Brown** et **Parvatil Patil** aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley <strong>Bon courage à tous ceux qui se lèvent avec la gueule de bois.

**Pansy Parkinson** Ma puce, on se retrouve en potions tout à l'heure ! (**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

**Katie Bell **10H du mat, j'suis au taquet, chapeau, baguette, j'suis déjà prête...

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley <strong>a écrit sur le murde **Harry James Potter **Mon pote, va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu es rentré à 8H du matin... ?

**Harry James Potter **Pas maintenant désolé, Flitwick est aux aguets ...

**Hermione Granger **On t'a cherché toute la nuit, et on était inquiets. En plus le nain vient de nous filer dix points, pas de danger : Racontes !

**Harry James Potter **Merde, je dois passer voir Rusard dans son bureau ! Complètement oublié, on se voit cet aprem !

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Hermione Granger** Il se trame un truc louche, ou bien j'ai abusé sur le jus de citrouille ?

**Hermione Granger **Regarde ce que Harry a laissé tomber par terre en s'enfuyant :)

**Ronald Weasley** Oh mon merlin...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> et** Ronald Weasley** aiment** Je suis fourbe et sournois et j'utilise la Carte du Maraudeur à des fins perfides.**

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

**Note** : **A vous de retrouver les références glissées dans ce second chapitre.**.. Saurez-vous dénicher mes sources hétéroclites ? Les paris sont ouverts :)

**Note 2** : Ministry Of Magic est un groupe de Wizzard Music, constitués de fans d'Harry Potter qui composent des chansons uniquement sur l'univers de nos amis sorciers... Ils sont sur youtube pour ceux que ça intéresse !


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardon pardon pardon pour le retard, voici enfin la suite !**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Skeeter <strong>a créé la page _Rita Skeeter : __votre seule et unique source d'information sur la vie scandaleuse de l'élite de Poudlard._ (301 personnes aiment ça.)

**Ginny Weasley** Il y a aussi Patil & Brown Association ©.

**Lavande Brown **Mais non Ginny, il s'agit de notre site de voyance gratuite !

**Pansy Parkinson** ...CQFD. (**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkison<strong> a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Baiser du détraqueur ».

**Luna Lovegood** a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Felix Felicis ».

**Cho Chang ** a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Relique de la Mort».

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley <strong>a ajouté un événement marquant à son journal :_ Coupe du monde de Quidditch,_ _Bulgarie/Irlande_ – avec **Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger**, et 11 autres personnes. (**Harry James Potter, Olivier Dubois et Viktor Krum **aiment ça.)

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** Dégage ce tag Weasley, je refuse d'apparaitre dans tes publications.

**Percy Ignatius Weasley** Je crains que tu n'aies omis de m'identifier dans la liste des individus présents à tes côtés lors de cet événement. (**Fred Weasley et George Weasley** aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy<strong> a créé la page **Draco Malfoy Officiel**.

**Pansy Parkinson, Vin Sang Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode** et 56 autres personnes aiment la page **Draco Malfoy Officiel. **

**Ronald Weasley** a écrit sur la page de **Draco Malfoy Officiel :**

Parce qu'il y en a des officieux ? Tous aux abris dans la Salle sur demande ! ( **Seamus Finnigan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley **et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy **a commenté la publication de** Ronald Weasley** sur la page ** Draco Malfoy Officiel**

Hélas oui Weaslaid, sache qu'un tas de personnes jalouses de mon succès cherchent à se faire passer pour moi à mes dépends. La rançon de la gloire, en quelque sorte. (**Zacharias Smith et Rita Skeeter** aiment ça.)

**Ronald Weasley ** Oh mon merlin, mais qui pourrait _vouloir_ se faire passer pour toi ?

**Blaise Zabini **C'est très probablement lié à sa fortune.

**Pansy Parkison** Ou à son manoir.

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** Ou à mon physique avantageux.

* * *

><p><strong>La Dame Grise <strong>a écrit sur le mur du** Baron Sanglant.** Des fois, t'as pas envie des fois de pas rien faire ?

**Le Baron Sanglant **Non.

**La Dame Grise **D'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> Vends pochoirs pour tatouages temporaires de magyar à pointes, 5 noises.

**Zacharias Smith ** Vends teinture pour cheveux blond platine, effet gominé, 10 mornilles la bouteille.

**Millicent Bulstrode** Vends préparation pour Polynectar en poudre, inclus : sysimbre, polygonum, chrysopes, sangsues, peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, corne de bicorne, extrait de Draco Malfoy (poils pubiens ou mèche de cheveux, au choix). Prix sur demande par messagerie privée.

**Le Très Mystérieux** et **Millicent Bulstrode** sont devenus amis.

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Millicent Bulstrode **: Millicent … ?

**Millicent Bulstrode **: Désolée Draco, la triste loi de l'offre et de la demande ! J'avais besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche . (PS : Tu devrais nettoyer derrière toi quand tu sors de la salle de bains) (**Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Harry James Potter **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? On ne t'a pas vu de la journée. (Retrouve-moi avec Ron à la bibliothèque, il y a un type bizarre qui m'a demandé en ami...)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore <strong>a créé l'album _Souvenirs de jeunesse_ et y a ajouté 44 photos. ** Bathilda Tourdesac, Nicolas Flamel et Minerva McGonagall** ont été tagués dans cet album.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **C'était le bon temps. J'avais encore ma robe à motifs fleuris.

**Nicolas Flamel **Et moi, ma pierre philosophale...

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **Tiens, salut, Nicolas. Comment va Pimprenelle ?

**Nicolas Flamel **Elle n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, Albus.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **Oh, tu m'en vois navré. Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

**Nicolas Flamel **Elle est morte de vieillesse...

**Nicolas Flamel … **mais jeune. (**Mimi Geignarde** aime ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Très Mystérieux a aimé la page <strong>_Rita Skeeter : __votre seule et unique source d'information sur la vie scandaleuse de l'élite de Poudlard (_**Rita Skeeter** aime ça._)_

**Le Très Mystérieux** a aimé la page _Amortentia : philtres d'amour à prix cassés._ (**Romilda Vane et Gilderoy Lockhart** aiment ça.)

**Le Très Mystérieux** a aimé la page _Cinquante nuances de Draco_.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> a fait le test _Qu'est-ce que ton patronus révèle sur ta personnalité ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Tu as un complexe d'Oedipe mal placé ». (**Severus Rogue **aime ça.)

**Ginny Weasley **a fait le test _Qu'est-ce que ton patronus révèle sur ta personnalité ? _Et a obtenu le résultat « Tu n'es pas très à cheval sur les règles, et tu peux parfois te montrer cavalière face à l'autorité ».

**Ronald Weasley** a fait le test_ Qu'est-ce que ton patronus révèle sur ta personnalité ? _Et a obtenu le résultat « Tu es un ami loyal, mais un petit peu envahissant. » (**Fred Weasley et George Weasley** aiment ça.)

**Fred Weasley **Je like pour la seconde partie.

**George Weasley** Idem.

* * *

><p><strong>Parvati Patil <strong>et **Lavande Brown** sont devenues amies avec **La Très Mystérieuse.**

**Padma Patil **Un rapport avec ce « Très Mystérieux » qui like toutes les pages des fan-clubs de Malfoy ?

**Parvati Patil **Pas du tout ! C'est le professeur Trelawney ! (**Lavande Brown** aime ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Dubois<strong> a écrit un message sur le mur de **Harry James Potter**. Harry ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'es pas présent à l'entrainement de Quidditch ? Ramène toi sur le terrain fissa ! (PS : il y a un type bizarre qui m'a demandé en ami...)

* * *

><p><strong>Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nick)<strong> a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ? _Et a obtenu le résultat « Amoureux à en perdre la tête »

**Seamus Finnigan** a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Tout feu tout flammes »

**Draco Sang-Pur Malfoy** a fait le test _Quel(le) amoureux/se es-tu ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat « Miroir du Risèd »

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini **On s'ennuie un peu dans le dortoir. Rendez-vous à la Tour d'astronomie ?

**Firenze **On voit bien Mars, ce soir. (**Ronan et Bane** aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>La Très Mystérieuse<strong> a créé un événement Facebook : Salon de thé, minuit, la tour de Divination. **Le Baron Sanglant, la Dame grise, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown **participent à cet événement.

**La Très Mystérieuse** a commencé à jouer à « Bowling de cristal » et a obtenu trois Strikes.

**La Très Mystérieuse **a envoyé une Lune argentée à **Lavande Brown.**

**La Très Mystérieuse** a envoyé un Horoscope du désir à **Romilda Vane.**

**La Très Mystérieuse** a envoyé un Présage de mort à **Colin Creevey. **

**Colin Creevey** a rejoint le groupe « Si toi aussi tu as le Sinistros » **(Pansy Parkinson et Harrry James Potter** aiment ça).

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<strong> a ajouté trois photos à l'album _Souvenirs de jeunesse_.** Gellert Grindelwald** a été tagué dans cet album.

**Gellert Grindelwald** Pas _ces_ photos, Albus !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** Oups.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Skeeter <strong>Aperçus : A. et G., dissimulés derrière un buisson de Godric's Hollow, dans une position plus que compromettante. Vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire !

**Harry James Potter** a créé le groupe « Si toi aussi tu aurais bien besoin d'une Pensine, là, maintenant... » (478 personnes ont rejoint ce groupe.)

**Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Ha Grid** et 475 autres personnes ont reçu une invitation à aimer la page « Sortilège d'Amnésie rapide et efficace » créée par **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>a fait le test _Quel Animagus sommeille en toi ?_ Et a obtenu le résultat Latrodectus mactans (Veuve noire).

* * *

><p><strong>Padma Patil, Terry Boot et Roger Davis<strong> ont rejoint le groupe « Je suis étudiant à Serdaigle et plus tard, je serai Professeur à Poudlard ou Médicomage. »

**Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley et Harry James Potter** ont rejoint le groupe « Je suis étudiant à Gryffondor et plus tard, je serai joueur de Quidditch ou Auror. »

**Vin Sang Crabbe et Gregory Goyle** ont rejoint le groupe « Je suis étudiant à Serpentard et plus tard, j'irai à Azkaban. »

**Justin Finch-Fletcher, Susan Bones et Hannah Abott** ont rejoint le groupe « Je suis étudiant à Poufsouffle et ... et merde. »

* * *

><p><strong>Rita Skeeter<strong> Aperçus : B. et T., cachés derrière un muret de la Tour d'astronomie, dans une position plus que compromettante.

* * *

><p><strong>La Très Mystérieuse<strong> a joué au jeu « Bowling de cristal » et a obtenu un strike.

**La Très Mystérieuse** a écrit un message sur le mur du ** Très Mystérieux** :

… Potter ?

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_(Références : Gossip Gir,l, RRRrrr !, Cinquante nuances de Grey)_


End file.
